Nessie meets her mommy
by Lou95
Summary: this is a scene from breaking dawn where Nessie first meets Bella as a vampire. i know its been done before but this was not copied. please read...


**Renesmee's first meeting with Bella, the vampire, from Renesmee's point of view.**

Rosalie was cradling me in her arms when I heard running footsteps enter the house. It was Jacob, he ran over to me smiling, then stood in front of me taking a protective stance. The rest of the family did the same.

I didn't quite understand at first. I didn't see any danger. Then Daddy walked into the house, his face was one I had memorised only too well. The way his eyes shone whenever anyone mentioned my mommy. It was embedded in my mind. He looked different today, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his eyes were a deep golden colour. He was still smiling though and looked just as serene as ever.

I tried to peer around Jacob, struggling in Rose's arms to see who Daddy was holding hands with.

The women was beautiful, her skin was pale like everyone else's in the family but her eyes were blood red. They looked harsh but her other features softened her face, giving her an almost perfect look.

Her hair was draped down her shoulders in beautiful waves that reminded me slightly of my own hair, just not as curly. I wanted to see more of her but Jacob was still in the way. I struggled more in Rose's arms.

I had never seen a face, in my short life, that enchanted me so much. She looked scared and agitated but I felt the need to want to hug her, I didn't have to ask who she was, straight away it was obvious. She was my mother.

All of a sudden she gasped, everyone's faces looked panic stricken.

"I was out just two days?" Mommy said, disbelieving. Her voice was like a song in my ears. A perfect melody, different to what I remembered, but in some ways still the same.

Mommy was staring at me intently, like she was studying every detail in case I was going to disappear at any second.

I raised my hand to touch Rosalie's throat, showing her the only memory I had of my mother.

"Yes, that's her," she replied, confirming my suspicions.

I focused on the similarities between my memory of my Mommy and the women standing in front of me. I began to see it, her eyes were the same shape, but a different colour, the line of her cheek bone was the same, just more defined, and her lips held the same lip line that had smiled at me with such a sweet smile.

She took a step forward and I lifted my hands, hoping to finally get a chance to be held by her. I didn't though. Everyone was in the way again and Rose was retreating back towards the door with me held tighter in her arms. I wanted to get out, I had never been put down once and I would have happily dragged myself across hot coals if it meant I got to be held by my mommy.

I struggled again in Rose's arms, pushing my arms forward even more but it was no use again. I heard the slight murmured voices of my family talking between one and other. I couldn't quite comprehend what they were saying though.

Big uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper were right in front of mommy, and daddy was holding her shoulders tight. I peered around everyone again so I could see her face. Her beautiful face full of perfection, she looked worried, scared almost. She also looked irritated by something but I didn't know what. I looked up to Jacob but he was staring intently at mommy.

Eventually everyone started moving again, but Daddy kept hold of mommy's arms and Uncle Jasper kept his hand rested on her shoulder. It was as if they were ready to restrain her. The others were gathered close around but I just wanted my mommy. I wanted to be held by her and to show her my gift. Show her everything that had happened me.

For the first time in my life, as I struggled to reach my mommy, I let out a high ringing wail. I wanted to bring her to me quicker but it did the opposite. Everyone swarmed round me, panicking. Melodic voices tried to calm me down whilst cold hands smoothed my hair in an attempt to sooth me. Everyone seemed to have a hand on me except the one person who I really wanted. My mommy.

Jacob's voice boomed above all the others, "What's the matter? is she hurt? What happened?"

Jacob's hands reached out for me and Rosalie handed me over to him. I snuggled deep into his chest. He was my Jakey. I pressed my hand against his face just for a second to show him what I wanted, show him my irritation because all I wanted was my mommy.

I looked to where my mommy stood, she was alone and looked as if she wanted to cry. She was my mommy, the one who should be cuddling me and holding me, yet she didn't complain, she stood there and waited.

"See," Rose said, "She just wants Bella,"

Bella, such a beautiful name. my mommy was called Bella. I had heard people say it before, seeing her standing there with a beautiful name to match her beautiful face just made me want her more.

"She wants me?" Mommy whispered, why didn't she understand? Why didn't she realise that its her I always want and always will want. I love her. Why cant she understand that?

Daddy was beside her at once, he was ushering her towards me, it was like she didn't trust herself to hold me but Daddy did.

Daddy whispered something to mommy which I didn't quite make out, something about me waiting. I had been waiting though. It had been three days and all I had seen her was for one moment. I wanted her arms to wrap around me and keep me snug.

The distance between us began to close and I saw something change in her face. She wanted to hold me, I could see it in her eyes. She loved me like I loved her and everything was going to be great.

Her hands finally touched me and my heart sped up with joy washing through my whole body. Her hands looked hard and cold but they just felt cool and soft against my skin, as she took me and cradled me in her arms.

I huge smile spread across my face as I placed my hand on mommy's cheek. I showed here the same thing I had showed Rose, the only memory I had of my mommy, her bloodstained clothes and ill look she had about her. But also the adoration she had in her eyes. A gasp escaped through her lips, the shock of what I showed her spread across my mommy's face.

I didn't care about everything people were talking about, and how my family continued to stand there hovering of mommy. Daddy was smiling, mommy was smiling and I was smiling. We were a family, I had been waiting for this. I smelled the heavenly smells that were emanating from mommy, it saw similar to Daddy, but then again different. She had a floral smell about her, like roses and lilies wrapped up together in a huge bouquet.

I began tugging on a lock of hair that had fallen down from behind her shoulders. It was beautiful like mommy.

Mommy looked back down at me and smiled, "I remember you too," she said quietly.

Everything was falling into place, I had all my family around me, my vampire family and my wolfie family. It felt serene.

Mommy leaned in and pressed her lips against my forehead, inhaling as she did so.

I felt lucky, I was half mommy and half daddy and it felt great.


End file.
